Sniper dan Spotter
by Jangkryx
Summary: Sniper adalah penembak yang beroprasi untuk mempertahankan kontak visual yang efektif dengan musuh dan melibatkan target dari posisi tersembunyi atau pada jarak melebihi kemampuan deteksi musuh. (Fic untuk event FNI)


**Sniper dan Spotter**

 **Genre :** Friendship, Fantasy, Adventur

 **Rating :** T

 **Pair :** ?

 **Peringatan :** white hair naruto, no wishker, terinspirasi dari game FPS dan beberapa Anime, sifat beberapa karakter yang diubah.

Chapter 1

Di suatu daerah perbukitan hijau yang di beberapa tempat terdapat pepohonan rindang dan hamparan rumput yang menjadi karpet sejauh mata memandang.

Terlihat beberapa hewan seperti kelinci dan rusa yang mencari makan di perbukitan tersebut, serta sebuah sungai beraliran tenang dan memiliki air yang jernih.

Panorama yang indah...

Sekarang mari kita geser kamera ke arah puncak salah satu bukit. Indah, itu yang bisa diucapkan untuk menggambarkan puncak bukit tersebut yang berisi bebatuan kecil sampai besar, semak dan rerumputan yang tumbuh subur di beberapa tempat, serta beberapa pohon yang tumbuh subur.

Tapi jika diperhatikan lagi di sekitar bebatuan terlihat 2 orang yang maisng-masing berkamuflase dengan bergelung dalam kain yang memiliki warna dan corak serupa dengan bebatuan di sekitar sehingga kamuflase mereka berdua tampak menyatu dengan bebatuan di tempat tersebut. Atau lebih mudahnya mereka sudah tampak seperti batu jika tidak dilihat dari jarak 2 sampai 3 meteran.

Salah satu di antara mereka berperan sebagai seorang Spotter dengan sebuah teropong jarak jauh yang ia gunakan untuk mengintai sesuatu di jarak yang jauh dalam posisi berlutut.

Sedangkan satunya lagi adalah seorang Sniper yang dalam posisi tengkurap bergelung dalam kain kamuflasenya, dimana orang tersebut membawa senapan jarak jauh berupa AWM yang dilengkapi dengan Scope dan peredam yang terpasang di bagian ujung laras senapan tersebut guna meredam suara letusan saat senapan tersebut menembakan proyektil.

Wajah 2 orang tersebut tidak begitu terlihat jelas karena kain yang mereka gunakan untuk berkamuflase, dan mereka terlihat memiliki postur tubuh yang kecil, seperti ukuran seorang bocah umur 12 tahunan.

Kenyataannya mereka berdua memang bocah berumur 12 tahun.

"Sasuke, kau melihat pergerakan?" tanya si pengguna AWM dengan suara yang terdengar seperti seorang bocah 12 tahunan pada umumnya.

Sesekali pengguna AWM tersebut memutar pengatur pada Scope yang terpasang pada senapannya agar pandangan alat bidik optik tersebut sesuai dengan yang diinginkan.

"belum terlihat tanda-tanda dari musuh sejauh 1000 meter di depan" jawab seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut dengan suara yang sama seperti bocah 12 tahunan, tanpa menurunkan teropong jarak jauh yang ia gunakan sekarang.

Si pengguna AWM yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu hanya diam saja mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang merupakan temannya itu.

Sasuke memutar pengatur pada teropongnya untuk memperdekat jarak pandangannya hingga 2000 meter ke depan, hingga akhirnya ia melihat sesuatu.

"aku meliha t sesuatu, sekitar 2.000 meter ke arah Timur Laut" ujar Sasuke yang masih menerawang jauh dengan teropong miliknya.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun segera mengubah posisi tengkurapnya yang semula menghadap utara ke arah yang disebutkan Sasuke.

Setelah menghadap ke arah yang disebutkan tadi, Naruto mulai membidik melalui scope yang terpasang pada senapan jarak jauh AWM tersebut.

Dengan bantuan scope yang terpasang pada senapnnya, Naruto dapat melihat dengan cukup jelas apa yang ada jauh di sana.

Di jarak 2.000 meter jauhnya, terlihat sebuah pasukan dengan parujurit berjumlah kurang lebih 200 orang prajurit berarmor serta bersenjata tajam dan senapan abad pertengahan, Flintlock.

(A/N : bila kalian tidak tau apa itu Flintlock, para pembaca sekalian dapat mencarinya di Google)

Pasukan tersebut berjalan dengan barisan yang rapi dan teraturdi barisan paling depan pasukan tersebut terlihat seorang pria berarmor dan mengenakan jubah merah yang menunggang seekor kuda.

"kau melihatnya, Naruto" ujar Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"sebuah pasukan dengan 200 orang prajurit, dan... yang berada di barisan depan itu pemimpin mereka" timpal Naruto yang senantiasa mengintai dengan Scope senapannya.

"itu terlalu jauh, kita tunggu saja mereka berada di jarak yang efektif. AWM milikmu itu tidak akan sampai di jarak itu"

Cklek! Klek!

Sasuke menurunkan teropongnya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto saat mendengar suara tersebut yang berasal dari tuas kokang AWM yang ditarik dan kembali didorong masuk ke dalam oleh Naruto.

"aku akan menembak pemimpin pasukan itu"

"apa kau bodoh, kau hanya akan menunjukan posisi kita, lagi pula senapanmu itu hanya memiliki jarak efektif 1,5 sampai 1,7 km saja" ujar Sasuke yang melihat niat temannya itu.

AWM milik Naruto memiliki jarak tembak efektif 1.500 sampai 1.700 meter karena senapan tersebut menggunakan amunisi .333 Lapua Magnum, bahkan laras senapan tersebut sedikit lebih panjang dari senapan AWM standar umumnya guna menyesuaikan jenis amunisi yang digunakan.

"Dari jarak sejauh ini mereka tidak akan menyadari posisi kita, dan apa kau sudah lupa siapa aku ini, kawan?" ujar Naruto tanpa beralih dari Scope senapannya.

Sasuke melupakan sesuatu dan baru sekarang dirinya ingat, jika temannya yang memiliki rambut putih jabrik itu adalah satu-satunya sniper termuda di pasukan Gerilya yang memiliki akurasi menembak yang tinggi.

Sasuke ingat sebelum Naruto menggunakan AWM seperti sekarang ini, bocah bersurai putih itu pernah menggunakan Kar 98, yaitu sebuah senapan era perang dunia ke 2. Senapan yang tidak memiliki jarak tembak yang terlalu jauh dan akurasi yang tidak terlalalu tinggi.

Tapi bocah berambut putih jabrik itu pernah menyergap kurang lebih 300 orang prajurit Kerajaan yang berpatroli di sekitar kawasan hutan dan membunuh mereka semua seorang diri hanya dengan senapan Kar 98 tersebut.

Semua dibabat habis tanpa menyisakan saksi satupun oleh Naruto yang hanya seorang bocah 12 tahun bersenjatakan Kar 98 yang bahkan hanya menggunakan alat bidik besi yang berada di ujung laras senapan tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya kabar tentang 300 prajurit Kerajaan yang terbunuh dengan luka tembak di tubuh mereka tersebar luas ke penjuru dunia tanpa diketahui siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian 300 prajurit tersebut.

Hanya anggota pasukan Gerilya yang mengetahui jika Naruto yang membunuh ke 300 prajurit Kerajaan. Atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto, ia mendapatkan AWM yang sekarang tengah bocah itu gunakan.

Baru 1 bulan lalu Naruto mendapatkan senapan AWM tersebut, dan sekarang adalah hari pertamanya menggunakan senapan miliknya itu di lapangan.

"hahh aku lupa jika kau adalah orang yang dijuluki Hantu Sniper oleh pasukan Gerilya" desah Sasuke yang kemudian kembali mengintai dengan teropong jarak jauh miliknya.

"hehehe sudahlah, aku tidak pantas mendapat julukan seperti itu" timpal Naruto di sela kegiatannya membidik melalui Scope.

Sasuke melirik melalui ekor matanya dan menunjukan senyum tipis melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seketika berubah serius.

Huft...!

Naruto menarik nafas sebanyak 1 kali sebelum kemudian menahannya. Melalui scopenya, Naruto mulai membidik tepat di kepala seorang pemimpin pasukan yang berjarak kurang lebih 2.000 meter jauhnya di depan.

Bocah sniper itu memposisikan jari telunjuknya di samping pelatuk senapan AWM, beberapa detik berlalu Naruto membidik targetnya sebelum jari telunjuknya mulai bergerak menyentuh pelatuk dan kemudian menariknya.

Jebbsshh!

Syuutt!

Naruto sedikit terhentak ke belakang saat AWM yang ia gunakan menembakan sebuah proyektil berkecepatan 850 meter/ detik. Senapan yang baru saja digunakan Naruto tidak mengeluarkan bunyi letusan karena diredam oleh peredam yang terpasang di ujung laras senapan.

Sedangkan Sasuke terus mengintai pergerakan pasukan Kerajaan. Dia hanya diam menunggu dan selang 3 detik, Sasuke dapat melihat moment dimana pemimpin pasukan Kerajaan tersebut jatuh dari atas kuda akibat kepala yang tertembus tertembus sesuatu dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Sehingga prajurit-prajurit yang ada di belakang dibuat terkejut dan panik di waktu yang bersamaan melihat pemimpin mereka yang tiba-tiba tewas dengan luka di kepala yang cukup parah.

'tembakan yang sangat akurat, mustahil menjangkau jarak sejauh itu tanpa senapan anti material. Julukan Hantu Sniper memang pantas untukmu Naruto' batin Sasuke melihat target yang berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Naruto.

"tembakan bagus Naruto. Prajurit-prajurit di bawah komando pemimpin yang baru saja kau lumpuhkan mulai panik dan terpecah belah" ujar Sasuke yang senantiasa mengintai keadaan target dengan teropong jarak jauh.

"terimakasih atas pujiannya" timpal Naruto, kemudian ia menarik tuas kokang AWM sehingga sebuah selongsong peluru kosong yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis keluar dari sisi kanan frame "sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" sambung Naruto setelah kembali mendorong masuk tuas kokang senapannya.

"kita tunggu sampai mereka pergi, terlalu beresiko jika kita bergerak sekarang" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh dan tetap fokus dengan kegiatan mengintainya.

"siap laksanakan!" tukas Naruto diiringi cengiran khas miliknya.

Bersambung...


End file.
